The emergence of smart devices such as Internet of Things (IOT) devices has provided intelligence to many common appliances and gears for sports.
IOT devices have appeared with features of autonomous operation. For example, smart sport gears monitor the users' behavior and improve or aid user performance. Smart cars can drive autonomously. Many other convenient and timesaving features are appearing in IOT devices.
In a parallel trend, the wealth of data generated by IOT devices can overwhelm the Internet cloud. Moreover, fraudulent and harmful activities arising from hacked IOT devices have potential to cause major disruptions to the Internet.